


serial // waterparks fanfic

by decaydance



Category: Waterparks (Band), travis riddle and the travis riddles
Genre: Horror, M/M, im making this for awsten and travis’ slumber party nobody fucking judge me, im so sorry, kinda gay, only a lil gay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaydance/pseuds/decaydance
Summary: awsten knight is a serial killer, and his friends are gonna be his victims. pretty simple.//lowercase intended//decaydance, 2018





	serial // waterparks fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry for this

awsten had a knife in hand and was currently chasing his friends around someones house. they all went to a party together, and awsten insisted that they all stayed until everyone else left. awsten killed the poor host, leaving him strangled and stabbed to death.

awsten had always a deep urge to kill his friends. he never knew why, he just always wanted to see them bleed until they were pale and dried. awsten ended up finding otto, grabbing him by the hair from behind, and landing a deep stab into the tiny boys back. 

otto screamed loud enough for the other surviving boys to hear, which warned them to stay away from wherever the hell otto was.

awsten felt kinda bad about trying to kill his best friends. but deep in his mind he knew it had to be done. he started to walk down a corrider, checking every room he stumbled across. 

travis was spotted, he was curled up in a shower. awsten couldn’t believe his friend chose the dumbest fucking hiding spot, since the shower curtains were clear. he walked silently towards travis, and the smaller of the two saw him through the curtain. 

travis was planning how the hell we would get out of this, he had to be the fucking final girl when geoff would probably end up dying. but in the middle of the scene, the directer yelled “cut!” and everyone got up for a break.

awsten helped travis up, and kissed him on the cheek in the process. he sat the fake knife down on the sink, and smiled.


End file.
